


不和我玩就欺负你

by FuxingUSK



Series: 米英脑洞、摸鱼、段子合集 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: 旧文补档-2016.9.11普设，年龄操作米（10）×英（10）/米（12）×英（12）脑洞（摸鱼）





	不和我玩就欺负你

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档-2016.9.11  
> 普设，年龄操作  
> 米（10）×英（10）/米（12）×英（12）  
> 脑洞（摸鱼）

十二岁以及以下的大概是这个年龄段的男孩子，尤其是那种孩子王，总是恃强凌弱？和别人一起欺负别的弱小、孤僻，没有朋友的孩子是很普遍的事情，他往往会是带头的那个。不管他心里愿不愿意这么做，为了他的地位也不得不这么干，小孩子的世界很可怕，尤其是做事不计后果。

而被欺负的那方，要不是胆小懦弱身材矮小让人看了就想欺负，要不就是外在比其他同年龄的孩子早熟一些，显得高傲不屑与之为伍。而对于后者在之前说的那种男孩眼里是非常怪异的，（怎么其他人都这么崇拜我喜欢和我玩就他不这样，哼，这是在蔑视我、把我当傻瓜！我得给他点颜色瞧瞧←抱着这样的心态欺负对方的……？

——————————  
PART1

米（10）×英（10）

 

孩子王阿尔弗雷德在孩子们的簇拥下向据说是从大西洋对面的岛国那儿转过来的英国小朋友发出一起游戏的邀请，这对一向是由其他人主动请求他一块玩儿的美国男孩来说这是一种能让对方感到无比荣幸的事情、并且充满了友好！他满心以为对方会受宠若惊地答应，然后见识他高超的游戏技术，再一起回家，从而成为朋友！这个看上去冷漠傲慢的英国孩子就会成为他众多崇拜者之一，你真酷，阿尔弗雷德！他在心里给自己比划了大拇指，努力让嘴角勾起的弧度咧到最大，让自己受许多人称赞的蓝眼睛讨人喜欢地弯起来——他是如此熟练运用自己身上的优点！

然而令人没想到的是，那个叫亚瑟·柯克兰的男孩只是并没有如他所料露出受宠若惊的表情，而是好像被吓到了一样，明亮的绿眼睛瞪得圆滚滚的，然后别过脸小声说：“不，谢谢你的邀请。”

在自己的拥护者面前被这样强硬拒绝无疑踏破了阿尔弗雷德极其脆弱的底线。他感到非常难堪，脸仿佛要烧起来，他似乎能听见身旁孩子们的窃窃私语，最糟糕的是——还从来没有人这样直戳了当地拒绝他引以为豪的笑脸！

极度的羞耻让阿尔弗雷德想要找个地缝钻下去，他握紧拳头睁大眼睛，羞恼在燃烧他的理智。没有预兆、出乎任何人的意料的、阿尔弗雷德伸出手，一把把那个还没反应过来的英国男孩连人带椅掀倒在地！亚瑟的书包掉落在地，里面装着的东西哗啦啦撒落出来。亚瑟皱起粗得显眼的眉毛，正要发火，却见那个无礼野蛮的美国男孩捡起他的泰迪熊和花边笔袋，发现新大陆似的大声叫嚷着吸引所有人的注意力，还掂起脚举高了让每个人都能看到——“嘿，瞧瞧啊！这个英国佬竟然随身带这种小女孩才玩的东西！嘿，粗眉毛，你会每天晚上抱着你的熊说[晚安，泰迪]吗？哈哈哈哈哈！”

阿尔弗雷德夸张地模仿小女生忸怩的语气，这成功引来了孩子们的笑声，他们哄堂大笑——好像要把这辈子的笑都笑出来一次性过个瘾似的，把内脏都笑出来那样用力。这是如此尴尬的笑容，好像为自己崇拜的人终于不是处于下风总算干了一件不至于让他们丢脸的事一样。他们小心翼翼地用笑声隐藏自己的真实想法，保护了自己的自尊，却让倒在地上的英国男孩脸红得快要滴出血。

“还给我——你这混蛋！”亚瑟从地上爬起来，也没去收拾掉落在地上的零碎物件就扑上去抢。不过很可惜，这个可恨的、卑鄙的美国人，就是比他高，比他壮！无论亚瑟怎么掂起脚想要夺回属于自己的东西，阿尔弗雷德总能笑嘻嘻地举高不给他拿到。

“你——你该不会是要哭吧？真没种！”阿尔弗雷德如此害怕别人哭泣，尤其是因为自己哭泣。所以当他看到对方漂亮的绿眼睛里氤氲着雾气时有点慌张，不过他强作镇定，挑衅般地嘲讽对方。别哭、别哭啊，混蛋！而这招成功让倔强好强的英国人使劲憋回泪水，一边掩饰般地大声辩解自己没哭。

“弗朗西斯，接着！”阿尔弗雷德高高叫着一个男孩的名字，把手上的泰迪熊精准无比地丢到人群中举高了手的人的手中，在看到亚瑟急急地离开他跑向弗朗西斯时，又接住对方再次丢过来的熊，在亚瑟跑来跑去试图让熊回到自己手上时又抱着肚子夸张地哈哈大笑：“嘿，嘿你们快看啊！这傻子在像只猴子一样被我们耍！”

亚瑟听到这句话，还有再一次爆发的笑声时几乎要控制不住地让泪水流出眼眶，他感觉很委屈、很无奈——他觉得自己没做错什么，却在转学来的第一天遭到这样令人感到羞耻的对待！他下定决心脚步一转，面向阿尔弗雷德一步步走去。

感受到气氛不对，阿尔弗雷德渐渐直起身子，不解地看着这个个子有些小，衣着漂亮整齐的孩子，尽量抬起下巴试图通过接近俯视的姿态来压过对方身上冒出的气势和自己的一点心虚，他尴尬地开口，假装自己淡定自若，“你，你干嘛？你的东西在弗朗西斯手上！”

亚瑟一言不发，然后抱住阿尔弗雷德的手臂抬起来，在众人不解的注视下——恶狠狠地咬上了阿尔弗雷德的手臂！他咬得那样用力，甚至让连从一楼高的台阶上摔下来都一声不吭扯出笑容来的阿尔弗雷德都唰地白了脸发出闷哼。

孩子们看得目瞪口呆，不知不觉静下来注视着包围圈中心的两人张大嘴。直到阿尔弗雷德以为自己的手臂要被对方咬断的时候，亚瑟松开嘴，利落地转过身夺过呆若木鸡的弗朗西斯手上的泰迪熊，回到自己的位子上收拾收拾东西离开了。

 

TBC？.

 

——————————————————————  
PART2

 

米（12）×英（12）

阿尔弗雷德低吼一声冲上前，拽住亚瑟的衣领挥拳朝他的脸撞去！亚瑟完全没有料到这种局面，他的脸被打向一边，上面迟钝地迅速升温发胀且无比疼痛。他猜想自己的脸一定高高肿起，在阳光下泛着可笑的晕红，像熟得快烂掉的红苹果，像马戏团里那只会做鬼脸的猴子的屁股。邻居家的孩子手劲大得惊人，让空气凝结的始作俑者竟然举着拳头不知所措，他嘴唇几欲张合，想为自己的一时冲动道歉又碍于男孩的自尊无法张口。

亚瑟看出来了，于是在对方纠结之际也发狠提拳揍了回去！他不想要别扭的道歉，他只想让这个趾高气昂的混蛋吃点苦头！

阿尔弗雷德想道歉的念头在挨了拳头的一瞬间被掐灭了，他们扭打在一起，像两匹小兽一样互相撕咬。你给我一拳，我给你一脚，如是这般你来我往最后体力耗尽，连拳头都要握不紧了。

阿尔弗雷德骑在亚瑟身上喘气，他的手仍抓着对方的衣领，看得出他似乎想将对方提起来，但是他没有。亚瑟眯着眼瞪着自己上方的男孩，失去攻击力的猎豹双眼仍绿得发亮。阿尔弗雷德被盯得心里有点发怵，他扯开嘴角想笑，但撕裂的伤口成功让他呲牙咧嘴发出低声痛呼，亚瑟很不给面子地笑出声来。

阿尔弗雷德举起拳，亚瑟坦然地别过脸等待下一轮的进攻，然而那拳头只是说重不重地砸在他胸膛上，伴之而来的是美国佬包含善意的笑声。亚瑟吃惊地抬眼，阿尔弗雷德友好的笑容让他不解并暗自警惕。

“嘿，伙计！”阿尔弗雷德从他身上起来，顺便递给亚瑟一只手，“我、呃，我为我之前失礼的行为敢到抱歉。”

亚瑟睁大眼，手肘撑地将自己上半身支起来，惊疑不定地看着自己面前那只像是要将他拉起来的手，又看了看脸好像有点红的阿尔弗雷德，皱起了眉头。

“我以为你是个软蛋，”阿尔弗雷德摸摸后脑勺，不好意思地笑起来，“现在看来，你还是有种的！我——我的道歉是真心的！你不相信吗？我可以把我的超级英雄手办借你玩，还可以和你一起打游戏，吃汉堡分你一半……”

亚瑟好笑地看着这个努力想装得很大度但很明显舍不得他那些心爱的东西的男孩，感觉身上的伤好像也不那么痛了。亚瑟把手放上到阿尔弗雷德手上，借力站起来，拍拍身上都尘土抬起下巴，说：“我不稀罕你的超级英雄，还是你自己享受吧！知错能改最好了，要记得以后不能这样对待他人啊。”

“亚瑟，你说话的语气像个老头子，哈哈哈哈！”

“不准笑，这没什么好笑的！”

“是是，我知道啦！”

亚瑟抱起双臂，瞪向笑得直不起腰的男孩，笑意从嘴角扩散，然后他也跟着笑起来。

笑够了，阿尔弗雷德拍拍亚瑟的肩膀，大声宣布：“从今以后，我们就是最铁的哥们了！”

亚瑟翻了个白眼，却没说什么反对的话。他们沉默地对视了一阵，接着又笑做一团。

这件事情的每个细节，从滚到草地上那些钻入鼻腔的清新小草和泥土的混合味儿、到对方和自己成为朋友那一刻涌上的那足够填满他整个空荡荡的内心的喜悦，在很久很久以后，仍清晰地浮现在亚瑟的脑海里。他不会否认，这是他暗色童年为数不多的快乐回忆。

 

TBC（？）.


End file.
